Bad Things
by LadyWildhex
Summary: El mundo mágico tenía a Hermione Granger, la mujer más dedicada e inteligente. Ron Weasley tenía a su mujer, Hermione Weasley, una madre para sus hijos y capaz de mantener un hogar. Y yo tenía a aquella desconocida que salía por la puerta, una serpiente vestida con la piel de un león. [One-shot Complete]


**¡Hola! El otro día estaba escuchando la canción de Jace Everett "Bad Things" y se me ocurrió este one-shot! es pequeñito pero creo que es suficiente.**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**

* * *

Ella entró en ese bar como si fuera una más. No entendía que hacía por esos lares, no concordaba con ella. Tras la caída del señor oscuro aquella asquerosa taberna se había convertido en el hogar de la peor calaña del mundo mágico. Un lugar de contrabando, prostitución y vicios. Hasta él mismo se sentía desplazado en aquel sitio, aunque prácticamente era suyo.

Vio como pedía algo y se sentaba en una mesa en la otra punta del local llevándose consigo muchas miradas no solo lascivas sino de furia. Todos sabían quién era, todos sabían que por las personas como esa castaña habían acabado malviviendo en lugar de tener un puesto en el gobierno del mundo mágico. No sabría decir si era ajena a esas múltiples puñaladas que salían de los ojos de los clientes o simplemente no le importaba.

La camarera dejó una botella de whisky de fuego que ella apresuró a servir en su copa para después vaciar su contenido de un trago. Agarró nuevamente la botella y la copa, pero tras pensárselo apartó esta última y comenzó a beber directamente del sucio vidrio.

¿Qué hacía Hermione Weasley en "El Desollado"?

Sintió la mano de una de las múltiples chicas de ese local acariciando su cuello llegando hasta su pecho. Aquel horrible olor a sexo y tabaco que desprendía le desagradó. Por lo general le daba igual, pero había algo distinto esa noche, algo que le apartaba de sus necesidades físicas y de su intensa necesidad de desconexión. ¿Qué tramaba la castaña?

Se rio al recordar como el asqueroso cara-rajada y sus amiguetes desconfiaban de cualquier anomalía en sus vidas, justamente lo que él estaba haciendo ahora. Pero era sumamente extraño que una de las caras más famosas del mundo mágico se encontrara en el infierno, en el único sitio donde ser reconocido era motivo para temblar de miedo. Como si una bombilla se encendiera en su cerebro lo comprendió, la prensa. Hermione Weasley salía constantemente en la revista "Corazón de bruja". Prácticamente cada paso que daba, cada sitio al que iba era fotografiado y escudriñado pieza por pieza. Hasta una simple mancha en el vuelto de su pantalón era criticado. ¿Qué mejor sitio para beber que el único en donde no te iban a fotografiar?

Vio como un joven se levantaba y se sentaba a su lado. Ella había acabado ya con media botella en lo que llevaba en el local, que cabe decir que era poco tiempo. Desde su sitio pudo ver cómo el chico le hablaba al oído mientras subía su mano por el muslo sin que ella evitara aquel roce. ¿Qué demonios pasaba?

Agarró fuertemente la botella y de nuevo dio un largo trago para sorpresa de su nuevo acompañante que por inercia quitó la mano. Si eres habitual en este local sabes que cuando alguien mete un largo trago a su bebida significa que habría problemas pronto, pero en este caso no ocurrió.

Me coloqué cómodamente para observar aquella escena. El muchacho volvió a colocar su mano en el muslo y la arrastró hacia donde se perdía la visibilidad entre la falda de la chica. Ella ni se inmutó. Comenzó a besar el cuello de la castaña mientras esta simplemente seguía bebiendo. Por un momento sintió que se estaba observando a sí mismo. En más de una ocasión las jóvenes de aquel local hacían esa misma técnica para llevarle a la planta de arriba y conseguir algunos galeones. Él respondía aquel acto con simple indiferencia, no era necesario gastar energía en algo tan absurdo como quitarse a una pesada de encima. Ella era lista, sabía que montar un espectáculo ahí era razón para salir herida o muerta, no cometería la estupidez de hacer una escena.

Pronto sus ojos marrones chocaron con los de él. Al fin le había visto, o al fin se había interesado en su presencia. No sabría explicar lo que nació en mi pecho tras esa mirada, sus ojos brillaban con una furia que jamás había visto con anterioridad, y eso que yo de su furia sé mucho.

Levantándose de golpe sin inmutarse del tacto de su nuevo compañero agarró la botella, su ahora nueva fiel amiga, y caminó en mi dirección. La prostituta que tenía a la espalda pareció notar aquello porque simplemente pasó a otro cliente en busca de aquel necesitado dinero. Sabía que el chico había bufado y se había ido al baño, sabía que lo que él mismo había empezado tendría que acabarlo. Como odiaba aquel asqueroso local.

No aparté mi mirada en ningún momento, ni cuando ella se sentó frente a mí en esa mesa de tabla redonda. Tras meter otro trago colocó la botella en la mesa con suma delicadeza. No dije nada, no dijo nada. ¿Qué quería? Volví a mirar sus ojos y de nuevo esa sensación, una mezcla de excitación y odio. No podía olvidar que por ella y sus amiguetes había acabado en lugares como ese por negársele la entrada en casi todos los lugares de su mundo.

A esa distancia pude apreciar como el maquillaje corrido decoraba su rostro. El rímel oscurecía su párpado dándole un aspecto siniestramente sensual. Su ropa se encontraba completamente arrugada, su falda aún algo subida debido al anterior juego. Separó sus labios y simplemente me quedé sin aire en los pulmones, pero no me dijo nada, simplemente volvió a beber. Yo hice lo mismo bebiendo de mi copa, pero con más cautela. Tal vez ella no sabía que el whisky de fuego entraba bien pero el golpe te lo daba más tarde, yo lo había aprendido a las malas cuando aún me encontraba entre las tropas de los mortíferos, nunca más cometí otra estupidez así.

La deseaba. Esa era la sensación que había nacido en mi pecho. Deseaba su furia, sabía que ella podría hacerle recuperar algo de esa chispa pasada. Una chispa extinta desde que su vida se había vuelto en una monotonía constante de vicios. Necesitaba soltar su frustración con alguien que mantuviera la cabeza en alto.

– ¿Qué haces aquí Grang… Weasley? – Se enteró de su matrimonio gracias al cotorreo de una de sus compañeras de dormitorio. Había sido junto con la de Potter, una de las bodas más aclamadas de la historia. Según parecía ella había estado hermosa, lo cual no consideraba algo difícil comparado con la familia de la comadreja.

– Beber.

– ¿Qué haces en mi mesa?

– No soy estúpida, sé que si me siento en tu mesa ningún hombre se me acercará a intentar lo que el patético chico de antes pretendía y puesto que a ti tampoco se te veía muy interesado en la ramera esa, decidí hacer de compañera silenciosa.

– Muy inteligente.

Volvimos a beber en silencio. Se notaba que intentaba mantener la calma en sus emociones, pero la mirada de rabia que tenía, el leve tembleque en su mano que aún no era provocado por el alcohol desmantelaban esa imagen. De nuevo su cerebro se puso en marcha, como se notaba que había estado tiempo sin necesitar su uso.

–¿Cómo está la comadreja? – Ahí estaba esa mirada, justo la que confirmaba su sospecha. Agarró nuevamente su botella y la terminó de un trago.

Levanté la mano y pedí que trajeran otra, ella ni se inmutó y cuando la camarera la colocó en la mesa y retiró la vacía. Metió otro largo trago. – Weasley, te he hecho una pregunta. ¿Cómo está tu marido?

– Cállate asquerosa serpiente, no te concierne.

– Te sientas en mi mesa, me despoja de una agradable compañía ¿y tienes el descaro de decir que no me concierne? Dime ratita ¿Qué te hizo la comadreja? – Sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas y dio otro trago sin poder evitar en esa ocasión la mueca de asco y dolor al notar el fuego en su garganta.

– Cargárselo todo, como siempre.

– ¡Venga Granger! Suéltalo, ya que se ve que serás mi única compañía esta noche no pretenderás que me ponga a adivinar chorradas. – Vi como ella hizo una leve mueca ¿una sonrisa? Tras escuchar su apellido de soltera.

– Mi marido ha decidido que el amor y el matrimonio no es motivo suficiente para mantenerse entre mis sábanas y ha decidido visitar otras camas.

– Y tu como una buena mujer sumisa has decidido irte a beber en lugar de echarle cara al asunto. Me esperaba más de ti Granger.

– Ojalá fuera esa Malfoy, tengo un cargo público que me cuesta mantener ya que la gente duda que yo esté cualificada y que solo estoy ahí por ser amiga de Harry. No me puedo permitir un escándalo en la prensa y mucho menos con la capacidad que tiene Ronald de quedar como víctima.

Estuvimos un rato más en silencio bebiendo, ya se la notaba perjudicada, pero sabía que, aunque su cuerpo le fallara, su mente seguía estando tan espabilada como siempre. No por algo Hermione Granger era la mejor bruja de su generación.

Por algún extraño motivo esa mujer demacrada delante me excitaba. Su pelo que desde hacía mucho tiempo se encontraba bien peinado ahora se encontraba enmarañado, no como en la escuela, sino de una forma más sexy. Sus ojos, su boca, su postura, ese pequeño escote que mostraba lo suficiente como para saber que escondía aquella tela.

Frente a él no se encontraba Hermione Weasley ni Hermione Granger, ante él se encontraba una mujer despechada que frustraba su ira y sus ganas de venganza con el alcohol. Sabía que cualquier chispa en su estado actual haría que el mundo mágico explotara. Se llevó la mano a la cara y recordó aquel puñetazo en el tercer año. Que pasión.

Me levanté lentamente y la miré. Sin decir una palabra me encaminé hacia las escaleras que llevaban a la segunda planta. No sabía si me seguiría, pero confiaba en que su necesidad de soltar su frustración la empujarían hasta mí, hasta aquella pequeña habitación a mi nombre en la planta alta.

No tardó mucho en aparecer, más bien solo unos minutos. Sus tacones hacían infinitas las piernas. En una mano la botella, en la otra su varita. ¿Creería que le iba a atacar?

Cerró la puerta tras de sí y colocó ambos objetos sobre el pequeño aparador. Sin detenerse se acercó hacia mi como si fuera un depredador. Merlín, como deseaba ahora mismo a aquella desconocida castaña.

Sin preverlo el ruido de un golpe inundó el silencio de la habitación. Sentía el latir de mi corazón en mi cachete, justo donde ella me había golpeado. No podía más, ese acto había sido suficiente. Giré rápidamente mi rostro y la agarré del cuello provocando que nuestros labios se juntaran en un furioso beso.

Tenía el cuello húmedo debido al sudor y la humedad de aquel asqueroso tugurio. Era sumamente excitante. Se pegó más a mi cuerpo clavándome las uñas en mi espalda. La aparté y con ambas manos le arranqué esa horrible camisa que evitaba ver su cuerpo. No pude evitar que una sonrisa lateral saliera de mi rostro. La rata de biblioteca tenía un cuerpo para el pecado.

Lo que pasó a continuación fue más que evidente. Aquella noche ambos nos descontrolamos más de lo que debíamos. La ropa quedó inservible, la pared dañada debido a los múltiples golpes del cabecero, nuestros cuerpos completamente adoloridos y dañados debido a la feracidad de nuestros movimientos.

Solo fue sexo. No había sentimientos. Ella amaba a la comadreja y para mí el amor no es más que un fin para conseguir algo. Pero ambos habíamos descubierto algo, el deseo en el otro. Habíamos encontrado el placer más allá de lo físico. La forma de soltar nuestra rabia haciendo gritar al otro de placer.

Dormimos juntos pero cada uno en su lado de la cama sin tocarnos ni vernos. Por la mañana apestábamos a sudor, sexo y alcohol… un pequeño juego en nuestra noche pasional. Ella se veía lamentable, seguramente como yo.

– Esta noche volveré. – Tras esto salió sin despedirse.

Me quedé mirando a la puerta sin poder evitar que esa sonrisa de serpiente tan típica en la gente como yo asomara. El mundo mágico tenía a Hermione Granger, la mujer más dedicada e inteligente. Ron Weasley tenía a su mujer, Hermione Weasley, una madre para sus hijos y capaz de mantener un hogar. Y yo tenía a aquella desconocida que salía por la puerta, una serpiente vestida con la piel de un león.

* * *

 **¿Y bien? ! dejen sus comentarios!**

 **XOXO**


End file.
